teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2003_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
TMNT: Back to the Sewer
TMNT: Back to the Sewer, commonly shortened to "Back to the Sewer" or "BTTS", is the seventh season of ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003). It aired during Fall 2008 and Spring 2009. Plot Beginning in 2105, thanks to Cody Jones brilliance along with that of Donatello's, the Turtles have successfully repaired the time window, allowing them to head home, However, unknown to them, Viral has reconstructed herself inside Serling and takes control of it to send the Turtles through constant torturous time travels as pay back for her and Sh'Okanabo's defeat. However, the Turtles succeed in tricking Viral into opening a portal to the present day (over shot by a year), but Splinter becomes trapped in cyberspace due to Viral using Serling's decompiler in mid-travel. Unfortunately for the futuristic virus, Viral tries hacking into a Foot Clan program and ends up becoming the Cyber Shredder. Using the knowledge of future technology, Donetello constructs a device that allows the Turtles to head into the internet and search for the data bits of Master Splinter in hopes of reuniting with their father. Also, the Foot Clan has returned to full strength under the command of one of the Shredder's most loyal minions, Khan. The Cyber Shredder seeks to enter the real world and continue his Utrom counterpart's plans of world domination. The Turtles learn that during the year that they've missed Casey and April have been taking care of the lair and that they have gotten closer to being married. Characters Heroes *Donatello *Leonardo *Michelangelo/'Turtle Titan' *Raphael *Splinter *April O'Neil *Casey Jones *Leatherhead *Miyamoto Usagi *Gennosuke *Serling *Justice Force **Silver Sentry **Nobody **Ananda **Tsunami **Raptarr **Metal Head **Chrysalis **Nano **Green Mantle **Zippy Lad **Stainless Steel Steve *Cody Jones *Sid Jones *Mrs. Jones (Casey's mother) *Utroms **Mortu *Fugitoid *Ancient One *Dr. Chaplin *Karai *Angel *Renet *Professor *Daimyo *Ultimate Ninja *Ninja Tribunal **Kon-Shisho **Juto-Shisho **Chikara-Shisho **Hisomi-Shisho *Ninja Tribunal Acolytes **Faraji Ngala **Adam McKay **Joi Reynard **Tora Yoshida Villains *Viral *Cyber Shredder **Cyber Foot Ninja *Hun **Purple Dragons *Baxter Stockman *Karai *Utrom Shredder **Standard Foot Ninja *Master Khan *Tengu Shredder *Metal Klawz *Spider Bytez *Dr. Malignus *Ultimate Gamer *Mechazoid Indeterminate/Unaffiliated *Dinosaurs **Zog II *Klunk *Rat King *Agent Bishop Development Several pitches were given to Mirage Studios and Playmates Toys before settling on Back to the Sewer. The first pitch, TMNT: Super World, involved a card game of some sort. TMNT: Overload was to have a glitch in the time travel process cause the Turtles to bring their younger selves with them to the present. The third idea, Ultimate TMNT attempted to combine the universe of the movies with the 2003 cartoon as well as introduce characters from the 1987 cartoon and Archie Comics. Ultimately, they decided to take the start with the more realistic and less humorous aspects of TMNT: Overload and use that as a starting point for Back to the Sewer. It was decided that a more stylized art style would be used in order to bring down the cost per episode. Also, pupils were added to the Turtles in order to look more similar to the character designs used in TMNT. Theme Song In Spring 2008, 4Kids Entertainment held the "Pick Us a Rockin' Theme Song Before Mikey Gets His Way Challenge". Six theme songs were posted and fans were allowed to vote for their favorite. The winner (#5) was used in the series with some modifications. File:TMNT Back To The Sewer Opening Gallery Also See * List of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) episodes * TMNT in Mayhem From Mutant Island External Links * 4Kids' Back to the Sewer site * 4Kids' "Inside the Shells" blog * 4Kids' "Back to the Sewer" blog Category:Seasons